Love Begins
by Carnellsgurl
Summary: Lily just wanted to be friends with James first well what happens when she gets pregnant? What about her friends pregnacy from Sirius or is it?Chp3 up!
1. The train to Hogwarts

Chapter1

Lily Evans was the role model of first years. She was popular, got good grades, and was very pretty. The thing that made Lily proud about herself was that James Potter liked her. Lily had shoulder length red hair and emerled eyes. James had messed up black hair. It was untidy but it made the girls go wild. James wanted to go out with Lily but she wanted the relationship to wait. She wanted them to be friends first.

"Oh my gosh Lily when are you gonna go out with him?" Lily's best friend Sarah asked. Sarah had shoulder-length brown hair that curled slightly at the end. Sarah always persuaded Lily to go out with James; but each time Lilly said no.

The subject was hushed when the compartment door was opened. A tired looking Remus walked in with Sirius and James folowing behind him. Remus was the probaly the most responsible out of the group. He had boyishly white hair and a tired face. Sirius on the other hand was very handsome. He had black hair and an energetic attitude. Remus and Sirius sat down on the bench across from us and James took a seat next to me.

"So Lily how was your summer?"

I shrugged, "it was ok same old same old. What about you guys?"

"Okay" Sirius said never taking his eyes off Sarah.

"It was fine" Remus said getting up. " Well I promised Lucy I would sit with her on the way to Hogwarts."

"I'll come with you" Sirius said winking at James.

Sarah smiled and ran after Sirius.

The Compartment was empty.

"James do not get any ideas" Lily said as James leaned in closer. "I mean it I wil-"

He pressed his lips agianst hers. Before long their tounges were wrestling. He ran his fingers through her hair. Right when he was about to pull her closer she pushed him off her.

"Evans..." He wined. She loved it when he wined. He sounded so cute!

"James we've talked about this before, I'm not ready to be more then friends."

"but Lily-"

"No buts. Right now we're just friends"

"Lily your shirt" He said laughing

She looked down at her shirt. It was a blue off the shoulder shoulder long sleeve shirt. It was slowly moving down. She pulled the shirt back up as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

James laughed and cupped her chin in his hands. "It's ok baby. Just as long as I'm the only man your blushing for" He pecked her on the lips and walked out of the compartment.

**Ok I know it was a really bad chapter but the next one will be longer, have more detail and will be way better! plz review! Next chapter will be up Fri.**


	2. Head boy and girl

Chapter 2

Once we arrived at the station children slowly migrated off the station. I stepped off the train and started to head towards the carriages but my hand was grabed. "Come on Lilly, we have to lead the first years across the lake." James said heading back to the train. Lilly was the head girl and James was the head boy. It would be hard working with him but Lilly was excited.

"First years! Come over here! First years"

James studied Lily. Even in Hogwarts robes she looked beautiful. He loved her. He couldnt help but stare. He wished he could just grab her and hold her... hold her forever. Before long the first years were surrounding them. They watched with curiosity as Lily started explaining their journey. "First we will walk over to the lake and then we will get into the boats. Like three or four people to a boat please." With a smile she turned and walked towards the lake. James walked beside her. "Lily dont you think your just a little to excited about this?"

"No, but their so cute."

"I remember you as a first year. You were so quiet." He said with a smile. "But look at you now."

"I sitll am quiet"

He smirked at me. "Oh really. Well I can change that"

He smaked me on the butt and kept walking. When we got to the lake the first years loaded into the boats. James helped me climb into one and they were about to take off when this little red head boy comes over to me. " Can I get in here with you, theres no room in all the other boats." He had brown eyes and frekles.

"No" James said shooing the boy off the boat.

"James! Yes come on you can come in with us." The boy smiled and sat next to me. "So whats your name" I asked him ignoring James's lookes. "My names Aaron. What's your name?" "I'm Lily and this is James.

"James Potter! My brother told me about you. He says your the jerk who took his place on the Quidditch team."

I chuckled softly then stopped when James looked over at me. "Oh yeah who's your brother?"

"Tommy Johnson"

"Oh little Tommy" James laughed.

I sighed and took out my wand. "Wo what are you gonna do with that" James said scooting over. I rolled my eyes and taped the side of the boat. Instantly they took off. "Woried I was gonna hex you" I said smiling innocently. "No I wasnt scared!"

I rolled my eyes and looked up at the castle. It was beautiful. All the lights shinning through the oh so many windows. You could just make out the ghost floating around on the insides. "It's beautiful. Isnt it?" James asked scooting next to me.

I nodded and looked over at him. He was studing the castle with such longing, like he couldnt wait to get back there. He turned his head slowly and looked at me. "Lily, I know you want us just to be friends but-"

"I know who you are!" Aaron shouted looking at me.

"Kid! You interrupted me!" James yelled at Aaron.

Aaron looked at James for a moment and then shrugged.

"Anyways your Lily Evans"

I smiled, "Yeah did your brother tell you?"

"Yeah he said your the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and that someday you are gonna be his girlfriend." I was suprised. Tommy Johnson was one of the most handsome guys at Hogwarts. Along with James and Sirius. He had brown hair that came just below his ears, mysterious blue eyes that you could look into forever and a really muscular body. Tom was a keeper on the quidditch team.

"I cant wait to tell him I talked to you!" Aaron said smiling.

"I dont see whats the big deal about that guy. He runs his fingers through his hair and girls fall at his feet."

I laughed, "well what about you? you mess up your hair and twisted girls actualy like that" It was kind of weird for me to say that because that was one of the things I loved for him to do

Before he could say anything the boat pulled up at the docks. I smirked at James and helped Aaron off the boat. "Okay first years follow us up to the castle and then into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." I turned and headed up the steps.

"You know Lily you actualy sounded like McGonagall." I shrivered at the thought and kept walking.

The Great Hall was decorated the way it always it. The floating candels and the ghost of the four houses floating along the tables. We led the first years up to the front of the Great Hall and tehn sat back down at the Gryffindor table. We sat in front of Sirius and Remus.

"You'll never guess who likes Lily" James said frowning

"Who" Sirius and Remus said together

"Tommy Johnson"

Sirius looked at me, "Lily how could you cheat on James"

"I didnt cheat on James!" I said looking over at James.

"So your saying you go out with James" Remus said raising one eyebrow.

"I'm saying that I dont like Tommy"

"So now your saying that you dont like James"

"Of course I like James"

"Prove it" they said together.

I sighed and pressed my lips agianst James. At fist I was frustrated, but then I started to loosen up. I deepend the kiss ever so slightly until we pulled apart.

James looked over at his friends and said, " I told you you two could find a right time to do that"

All three of them laughed while I sat there frowning. "You mean you three planned tha!"

"Yep" they said together

I couldnt help but smile at the way they were looking at me. James came closer to me ready to kiss agian but then someone sat next to me. "Hi Lily" I turned to see Tommy sitting down.

James put his arm around me, "Hello Thomas."

Tommy ignored James. "Lily, this weekend is a hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering if-"

"Sorry she's busy"

"Busy doing what"

"Me and her are going out on a date"

"Lily your not going out Saturday with him are you"

"Yeah, but I'm free tomorrow night. Maybe we can go for a walk."

"Sure. Around eight?"

"Eight it is"

Tommy got up and walked to the other end of the table. "Lily what was that?" Sirius asked.

"I didnt want him to feel bad"

"Oh come on! You like him more then you like James"

I looked away. James grabed my chin and made me look in his eyes. "Lily do you like him more than me?"

I smiled pecked him on the lips, "No one can replace my prongs"

He smiled and put his arm back around me. As I laied my head on his shoulder, I thought about this. '_why did I agree to go out with James. Maybe I'm ready to be more then just friends. Well I guess we'll find out on Saturday._'

The food apeared and we started eating

**ok so what do you think? I know it took forever but I did get it up on Friday like I said. I was running behind scedual with all my other fics on my other account and plus a storm came.So plz review! The next chapter will be up Sunday afternoon. Around 6or 5.**


	3. The Charts

Chapter 3

The next day I woke up to see Sarah standing over me. "Oh ma gosh! I saw you and James all lovy-dovy last night. He had his arm around you" I smiled and sat up. "Yeah I know. I'm going on a date with him saturday."

"I thought you wanted to be just friends"

"I know; but with Tommy-"

"Tommy!"

"Oh I didnt tell you?" I sat up and filled Sarah in about the boat ride, Aaron, and the incident in the Great Hall. She listened and squeeled when I got to the part about Tommy and tonights walk. "How can you do that to James?" she asked frowning. "You sound just like Sirius!" I screamed

She smiled, "I do! Good"

"Why do you like him so much"

"He's cute and nice and funny!"

I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs with her. James, Sirius and Remus were all sitting on the couch.

"What were you two talking about! I heard my name"Sirius said eyeing us.

I just giggled and sat down in an armchair. Remus looked up from his book. " Lily, James was just talking about you"

I raised my eyebrow at him, "oh really what was he saying"

"Oh you dont want to know"

"Yes I do"

"He was just saying how much he was looking forward to your date on Saturday. He was going on and on really. It was anoying."

James grabed a pillow and threw it at Remus. I smiled at James and looked over at Sarah. She was looking at Sirius with such longing in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to go out with Sirius; and he liked her too but for some reason they wernt going out.

"Sarah how long are you gonna stare at Sirius?" Remus said

"I wasnt staring at him"

"Oh please! You were gawking over the boy!"

Sarah opened her mouth but no words came out. She instead looked at her feet. Sirius walked over and lifted her chin. Before long they were kissing.

I walked over and sat between James and Remus. "What are you reading Remus" I asked turning towards him.

"Oh it's this new book out._ How To Control your inner wolf Part 2_. It's calming"

I nodded and looked over at Sirius and Sarah. "So Sarah are you gonna add Sirius onto the chart?"

"yes I am"

"What's the chart" Sirius and James said together.

"Well, all the girls in our dormintory made a chart of the best kissers; we get to add people on and then every week we compare and contrast and delete people off."

"Who's number one on the chart?" Remus asked not looking up from his book

"Sirius is number one, James is number two, Remus your number three and Tommy's number four and then theres some fourth year whos number five."

"Sirius is number one! I would have thought James would be number one" Remus said closing his book.

"Oh yeah. There was a BIG debate about that. Alot of people wanted James to be number one but others insisted on Sirius. So we made another chart on the best looks. And James is number one, then Sirius, Tommy, and Remus"

"Tommy's before me" Remus said frowning.

"I didnt vote on that" I said smiling sweetly

"Who voted the most for me to be number one" James said looking at Sarah

" Come on James your not that slow, Lily did"

They started laughing as my cheeks turned bright red. James put his arm around me. "Thanks baby"

I snuggled up in his arms and looked around the common room. It was kind of quiet and dark. "Lily" Remus said looking at me.

"I was supposed to ask you something for James and I think this is a great time"

"No not now!"

"Yes now" I said sitting up

"Well... Progsy wants to know if your more excited about his date then you are the date with Tommy"

I looked at James. He was looking at his feet, fidgeting with the cofa. "James is that true"

He nodded still not looking at me.

"Prongsy... I dont want you to ever be worried about if I like someone else"

"So does that meen you'll go out with me"

"I'll make you a deal. After I get back from the walk with Tommy I'll tell you"

He shrugged, "ok"

"But until then..." I sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and wrapped me in his arms. I felt safe, comfetable. Like I was supposed to be there. When I pressed my lips agianst his, I felt like they were supposed to be there. We kissed for who knows how long; but it felt good.

**Ok so what do you think? I know it's early but oh well. I just relized that my chapters are being posted to early. I'll have to have like two stories up on one day. So yea... the next chapter wont be up until friday. and I want reviews! At least 6! 6 reviews from DIFFERENT people! lol im so mean! well review!**


End file.
